The networked computing environment (e.g., cloud computing environment) is an enhancement to the predecessor grid environment, whereby multiple grids and other computation resources may be further enhanced by one or more additional abstraction layers (e.g., a cloud layer), thus making disparate devices appear to an end-consumer as a single pool of seamless resources. These resources may include such things as physical or logical computing engines, servers and devices, device memory, storage devices, among others.
Challenges can exist in assigning a priority to data packets associated with applications running in networked computing environments (e.g., cloud computing environments) such that Service Level Agreements (SLAs) are met. For example, changing a priority of a set of data packets associated with one application can have detrimental effects on the capability of a second application to meet the terms of its respective SLA (e.g., because data packets associated with the second application may be assigned a lower priority).